1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projectile soft or plush toy and a method for projecting the projectile soft or plush toy with respect to a forward end portion of an extendible link.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional projectile toys, such as glider plane sets, include a glider plane shaped as an actual fighter aircraft and a separate independent launching base connected to the glider plane by a household rubberband. Such glider planes are typically made of lightweight materials, such as thin wood pieces or foam material. Because of its light weight, the conventional glider plane may be difficult to launch and/or may not fly straight or over a relatively long distance, as is expected by the young user. Further, because the gilder plane""s flight path is unpredictable, such projectile toys can be dangerous and cause injury to the user.
Other conventional projectile toys may be shaped as a small animal having a mass that is center about a launching base. Such conventional projectile toys may include an elastic element that is stretchable to project the animal a short distance through the air. Because the conventional projectile toy mass is centered or concentrated about the launching base, such projectile toys may not launch easily and/or may fly over a relatively short distance. Further, such conventional projectile toys do not include additional components for added entertainment. Thus, a child attention to the conventional projectile toy is limited.
There is an apparent need for a projectile soft or plush toy that is easy to operate and has increased performance.
There is also an apparent need for a projectile soft or plush toy that provides enjoyment for the user.
It is one object of this invention to provide a projectile extendible link plush toy that is easy to use and has increased performance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a projectile extendible link plush toy that provides the user with additional entertainment components.
The projectile soft or plush toy according to this invention may be a human figure having human characteristics and a plurality of body members, or any other suitable animal figure, having various characteristics and body members. For example, the projectile plush toy maybe a monkey, a gorilla or a frog. Preferably, the projectile plush toy is made of a soft, plush material suitable for projecting the toy through the air without causing injury to the users or bystanders.
The extendible link plush toy of the present invention preferably includes a head, a torso or body portion and at least one extendible link, such as an extendible limb. For example, in one preferred embodiment of this invention, the extendible link plush toy is a projectile monkey figure having two arms, each having a hand, and two legs, each having a foot.
The projectile monkey figure includes a body portion having a mass and at least one extendible link connected to the body portion. Preferably, but not necessarily, the extendible link is positioned within a limb, for example an arm, to prevent damage to the extendible link and/or injury to the user. It is apparent that the extendible link may be positioned within any limb, such as a leg, and connected to the body portion. The extendible link is made of an elastic or extendible material so that the extendible link can be stretched or extended a suitable distance for projecting projectile monkey figure. The extendible link includes a forward end portion and a rearward end portion connected to the body portion and is extendible between a first or relaxed position and a second or extended position. In the extended position, the forward end portion of the extendible link defines a release point and the extendible link biases the body portion towards the forward end portion. In the second position, a major mass portion of the projectile monkey figure, including the body portion mass, is positioned at the rearward end portion of the extendible link. By positioning the major mass portion of the projectile monkey figure mass at or near the rearward end portion of the extendible link, the projectile performance is maximized to project the projectile monkey figure through the air.
The projectile monkey figure may also include a second extendible link connected to the body portion and positioned within a limb, for example a second arm of the projectile monkey figure. The second extendible link includes a forward end portion and a rearward end portion connected to the body portion. The second extendible link is extendible between a first or relaxed position and a second or extended position. In the extended position, the forward end portion of the second extendible link defines a second release point and the second extendible link biases the body portion towards the forward end portion. In the second position, a major mass portion of the projectile monkey figure, including the body portion mass, is positioned at the rearward end portion of the second extendible link. By positioning the major mass portion of the projectile monkey figure mass at or near the rearward end portion of the second extendible link, the projectile performance is maximized to project the projectile monkey figure through the air.
An appendage, for example a hand, is preferably connected to each of the extendible links and is movable with respect to the body portion. Each appendage includes a holding device integrated with or attached to the appendage to receive a user""s finger or thumb so that the appendage can be displaced with respect to the body portion by stretching or extending the extendible link. The holding device preferably includes a pocket made of a soft, comfortable but stable material that allows a user to insert his or her finger or thumb a suitable distance to prevent the finger or thumb from releasing or slipping from the pocket prior to launching or projecting the projectile monkey figure. Other suitable holding devices include, but are not limited to, a ring, a hook and a rod.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, the first appendage holding device and the second appendage holding device are simultaneously displaced with respect to the body portion as the first extendible link and second extendible link are extended to the second position. For example, with the user""s thumb inserted into the second appendage holding device, the second appendage holding device can be positioned within the first appendage holding device pocket. Thus, the first extendible link and the second extendible link are extended by pulling the body portion downwardly and away from the release points, with the first release point positioned at the second release point. In such a configuration, the major mass portion of the projectile monkey figure mass is positioned at the rearward end portion of the extendible links and away from the forward end portions of the extendible links in order to maximize launching and projectile performance.
The projectile monkey figure may include a sleeve that covers at least a portion of each extendible link. The sleeve can be segmented so that as the extendible link is extended, a second portion of the sleeve connected at the forward end portion of the extendible link, for example to the hand or appendage, moves with respect to a first portion of the sleeve connected to the body portion, allowing the extendible link to stretch or extend. As the extendible link is moved from the extended position to the relaxed position, the second portion moves towards the first portion to cover the extendible link. Additionally or alternatively, the sleeve is made of an elastic and/or gathered plush material that allows the extendible link to extend or stretch.
The projectile monkey figure also includes an independent module for a sound box that produces sound effects. Preferably, but not necessarily, the module is operated by a motion switch. The module activates a series of programmed sounds, for example monkey noises, as the projectile monkey figure is projected through the air.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a method for projecting a projectile plush toy is disclosed. The body portion is fixed in a launching position and at least one extendible link is extended to a second or extended position. For example, the user can grasp an appendage holding device with one hand and pull the body portion with the other hand to extend or stretch the corresponding extendible link. In the second position, a forward end portion of the extendible link defines a release point and with the body portion in the launching position, a major mass portion of the projectile plush toy mass is positioned at a rearward end portion of the extendible link connected to the body portion.
Potential energy is stored within the extendible link in the second position and the extendible link biases the body portion towards the forward end portion. The user releases his or her hold on the body portion to urge the body portion towards the forward end portion of the extendible link and project the projectile plush toy with respect to the forward end portion. In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a sound box module is activated at or shortly after the body portion is released. Preferably, but not necessarily, the sound box module is operated by a motion switch and activates a series of programmed sounds as the projectile plush toy is projected through the air.